Rave Master (2004)
Rave Master (レイヴ, romanized as RAVE) is an anime based on the manga series written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima. The series aired in Japan between October 13, 2002 and September 28, 2003. It aired in North America on Cartoon Network between June 5, 2004 and July 31, 2005. English Language Cast 'Main Cast' *Michelle Ruff - Elie *Mona Marshall - Plue *Yuri Lowenthal - Haru Glory 'Secondary Cast' *Doug Erholtz - Hedara Musica *Thomas James Kenny - Griffon Kato 'Minor Cast' *Alan Shearman - Narrator, Shiba *Barbara Goodson - Chino *Bob Papenbrook - Bis Ras *Cindy Robinson - Katelya *Crispin Freeman - Shuda, Sieg Hart *Dave Wittenberg - Black Haired Security Guard (ep8), Georco (ep1), Mr. Sun, Pasha, Rugar 70 *David J. Mallow - Make Up (ep11) *David Lodge - Big Guard (ep8) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Rosa *Ezra Weisz - Assistant Director *Lara Jill Miller - Haul (ep2) *Mari Devon - Lasagna *Michael McConnohie - Lance, Red Haired Security Guard (ep8) *Nicholas Guest - Hebi *Ralph Joseph - Blacksmith Musica, Old Man *Randall Montgomery - Go, Nakajima *Steve Blum - Big Guard's Assistant (ep8), Monster (ep9), Mr. Moon, Young Shiba 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Barbara Goodson - Arcade Clerk (ep18), Elie's Mother (ep22), Fortune Teller *Beau Billingslea - Deerhound, Patrol Guard (ep13) *Bob Papenbrook - Guard Captain (ep13), Patrol Guard (ep13), Tunnel Guard (ep13) *Dave Mallow - Train Station Announcer A (ep25) *David Lodge - Rear Admiral (ep25) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Clea Maltese (ep15) *Ezra Weisz - Schneider *Joe Ochman - Messenger (ep18), News Anchor (ep25), Tunnel Guard (ep13) *Kirk Thornton - Berial (ep24), Rumpy (ep25) *Lex Lang - Pasha (eps12-14), Rugar 70 (eps12-14, 17-18), Tunnel Guard (ep13) *Michael McConnohie - Rave Warrior (ep25), Tunnel Guard (ep13) *Michael Sorich - Cheeks (ep25), Museum Guide (ep19) *Mona Marshall - Rich Woman (ep25), Sakura Glory (ep16), Young Katelya (ep16) *Peter Lurie - Gale Raregroove/King *Stephanie Sheh - Melodia (ep25), Rich Woman (ep25) *Steve Blum - Alpine Spaniel (ep15) *Steve Bulen - Gale Glory (ep16) *Tara Platt - Reina, Rich Woman (ep25) *Tom Kenny - Ticket Taker (ep25) Credits Rave Master Episode 1 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 1 Rave Master Episode 1 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 2 Rave Master Episode 2 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 2 Credits 1 Rave Master Episode 2 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Part 2 Rave Master Episode 3 Credits.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Rave Master Episode 4 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 4 Credits 1 Rave Master Episode 4 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Part 2 Rave Master Episode 5 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Part 1 Rave Master Episode 5 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Part 2 Rave Master Episode 6 Credits.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Rave Master Episode 7 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Part 1 Rave Master Episode 7 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Part 2 Rave Master Episode 8 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Part 1 Rave Master Episode 8 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Part 2 Rave Master Episode 9 Credits.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Rave Master Episode 10 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Part 1 Rave Master Episode 10 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Part 2 Rave Master Episode 11 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Part 1 Rave Master Episode 11 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Part 2 Rave Master Episode 12 Credits.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Category:Anime Category:2004 Anime